A geo-fence is a virtual boundary corresponding to a shape on the surface of the Earth. Geographic location may be detected by the use of the Global Positioning System (GPS). Using geo-fences (also referred to as merely “fences”) together with GPS-enabled devices may be referred to as geo-fencing. An event associated with a user crossing from outside a geo-fence shape to inside that shape, based on the geographic location of the user determined by the GPS, is referred to as the fence being broken. GPS-enabled mobile devices may be used in combination with geo-fences for the purpose of triggering an action when mobile location-enabled devices enter and/or exit said boundaries. For example, a user may get a notification via their mobile device of an item being on sale. A merchant who operates inside that geo-fence may get a notification that the user is coming to pick up their item. A typical way that geo-fencing is done is that the fence gets sent down to a GPS-enabled device, such as, for example, a mobile device. The mobile device monitors the user's location. When the user crosses that fence, the mobile device takes a pre-defined action.